Anger
"That's Anger. He cares very deeply about things being fair. —Joy, opening narration Issac The Lion Is A Lion From Baby Einstein He Likes To Scare People With His Loud Roar Lewis Black describes Anger as follows: "He's angry. He knows the group is well-meaning and they try hard, but they don't get how things should work as well as he does. So he has to stay on top of everything, and the only way he knows how to get their attention, keep it, and make sure they get things done right is by getting angry. He is comfortable with his anger. It makes him happy. But when pushed too far, the top of his head bursts into flames." Official Bio "Anger feels very passionately about making sure things are fair for Riley. He has a fiery spirit and tends to explode (literally) when things don’t go as planned. He is quick to overreact and has little patience for life’s imperfections." Inside Out Anger is an avid reader of "The Mind Reader", a newspaper which he seems to have the ability to generate instantly as relevant events happen in Riley's life. He also has a tendacy to advocate for the use of the only curse word Riley knows, and is the Emotion that reacts the most to the TripleDent Gum commercial. During Riley's childhood, Anger stayed fairly in check as Joy was Riley's dominant emotion. When Riley turns 11 and that her family moves to San Francisco however, the Emotions are confused by the new situation. All of a sudden, Anger, along with Fear and Disgust, is much more present and generates much more memories. When Joy and Sadness with all the core memories accidentally get expelled out of Headquarters, Anger, Fear and Disgust are left alone at the commands. Anger gets out of control much more frequently, despite Fear's efforts to calm him down. His tantrums precipitate the fall of Friendship and Hockey Island. After one day of this madness, Anger has enough of it. He reasons that since all Riley's happy core memories were made in Minnesota, they should go back there to make some new ones; though he calls it the "happy core memory redevelopment", he is effectively asking that Riley runs away. Disgust and Fear are unsure about it, but end up agreeing. Anger plants the corresponding idea bulb in the console, and Riley accepts the idea. Declaring there is now no turning back, Anger pushes Riley to steal her mother's credit card, precipitating the fall of Honesty Island. As Riley runs away, Family Island, the last island standing, crumbles down, and Anger abruptly realises how bad his idea was. The three emotions try to change Riley's mind, but the idea bulb remains stuck in the console, which begins to shut down. Fortunately, Joy and Sadness come back to Headquarters and are able to solve the problem. As Joy and Sadness were stuck outside of the windows of Headquarters, Disgust proceeded to make him angry by insulting him, causing his head to explode with fire as he does when angry. The fire was used to melt the glass so Joy and Sadness could get into Headquarters. Sometime later, as Riley turns 12, Anger is excited to find out that the newly installed upgraded console grants him access to a complete library of curse words. Trivia * According to Pete Docter, his appearance is based on that of a fire brick. * When Anger gets infuriated enough, flames come out of his head like Hades from Hercules. * Gary has all five of his emotions being Anger, despite sharing the same color variations. Gallery 996778809 (1).jpg Example.jpg Forum new.gif Wiki-background Quotes * (first lines) "Wait, did he just say we couldn't have dessert?" * "So that's how you want to play it, old man? No dessert? Oh sure, we'll eat our dinner, right after YOU eat THIS!" * "Oh, airplane. We've got an airplane, everybody." * (Referring to daydreams) "Might come in handy, if this school is filled with boring, useless classes, which it probably will be." * (The TripleDent Gum jingle starts playing) "What the-? This again?!" * "What do you expect? All the islands are down!" * "Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man!" * "You want a piece of this, Pops? Come and get it!" * "Can I say that curse word now?" * (Referring to Riley's new house) ''"Get out the rubber ball, we're in solitary confinement." * "We should lock the door and scream that curse word we know. It's a good one." * "Look, we have no core memories. You want Riley to be happy? Let's get back to Minnesota and make more." * "Did I ask for the gum commercial?!" * ''(Referring to a daydream about Riley's new house) "That's the one. It comes with a dragon." * "Congratulations, San Fransisco! You've ruined pizza! First the Hawaiians, and now you!" * "I saw a really hairy guy, he looked like a bear." * "This is madness! She shouldn't run away!" * "What have we done?" * "Well, what would you do if you're so smart?" * "These are my kind of people." * "I have access to the entire curse word library. This console is the-!" (interrupted by a loud BEEP) * "Mom and Dad are pretty cool." Riley's First Date? * (To Riley's Mom) "Stop talking like that!" ''Inside Out: Thought Bubbles'' *"Callin' in the big guns, huh? Alright, let's do this!" *"Time to get to work." *"Ooh, this is gonna be good." *"Huh huh huh, Nice!" *"Bullseye!" *"Are you kidding me?" *"RaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAH!!" *"Ha ha! Now we're gettin' somewhere!" *"Now that's what I'm talking about." *"That'll show 'em!" *"Ahhh! No! No! No! No! No! No!" *"Ah! Give me a break!" *"What did I do to deserve this?!" *"I demand a recount!" References Rage out to the third character poster from Disney/Pixar's 'Inside Out': Anger # Pixar’s ‘Inside Out’ Official Character Descriptions Category:Male Characters Category:Inside Out Category:Emotions